


A Day at the Beach

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [2]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quick mission at a coastal village, the squad decides to relax at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

Grayson awoke to the sound of seagulls cawing ad waves crashing in the distance. When he opened his eyes, he grimaced at the bright sun above him blinded him.

“Have a nice nap?” he heard Isabeau’s voice ring next to him. Grayson turned his head to see her sitting next to him and eating a pastry. As he grew more aware of his surroundings, Grayson realized he was covered in sand.

“Best I’ve had in a while,” he replied to her question, “But why the devil am I buried?”

“Oh!” she mused, spraying crumbs in the air when she exhaled, “Marquis and I decided to have a little fun.”

“I can see that,” he said, looking down and seeing a mermaid’s tail where his feet should have been. Grayson freed his arms and began to haul himself up when Isabeau knocked him back down.

“What was that for, Isi?” he asked, bewildered.

“You’ll ruin the tail! It took us two hours to make it absolutely perfect.”

He looked at her, hair all messed up from the sea wind and face covered in crumbs. “Seriously, Isi?”

“What? It wasn’t easy! Honestly it’s a work of art.”

Grayson sighed, “Where was Sebastian defending my honour?”

“Oh he was busy strolling along the shore. Though he did seem amused when he saw you when we had finished.”

“Of course he did,” Grayson whispered. “Can I at least sit up? I promise I won’t ruin the tail.”

“Hmph, you better not. It took two hours.”

“Yes, yes, two hours,” he muttered as he sat up. Part of the tail, near where his feet were, crumbled as he moved.

“Oh you’ve ruined it,” Isabeau complained.

“Only a bit of it!”

“It’s ruined,” she huffed.

Grayson rolled her eyes, “You’re acting like a child.” Isabeau laughed.

“This was a nice idea the marquis had,” she said.

“Hmm?”

“Coming to the beach after a quick mission in the coastal fishing village.”

“It’s nice to pretend everything’s quiet for a while,” Grayson replied.

“Well, everyone else gets to so it’s only fair.”

He gave her a crooked smile then looked out at the ocean. He could see Sebastian and Lafayette by the shore, their feet in the water, as they talked about who knows what.

The beach was, for the most part, deserted. Save for a few fishers or someone walking their dog on the sandy beach, they were alone.

“I wish we could have more moments like this,” said Isabeau as she wiped the crumbs off her face, “Days where nothing really matters.”

“They are too few. We must cherish them while we can,” Grayson said, turning to look at her.

“It’s days like these that make me wonder what life is like outside of the order,” she whispered, tentatively reaching for Grayson’s hand. As their fingers touched, the spark that he was all too familiar with ignited. Grayson pulled her hand to his lips and kiss her knuckles.

A series of loud shouts pulled Grayson and Isabeau’s attention away from each other and towards the shore. Grayson could see Lafayette running clumsily towards them. As he neared, he gave the French man a quizzical look.

“Merde, he’s going to kill me,” he breathed as he hid behind them.

Isabeau laughed, “What did you do? Where’s Sebastian?”

As if to answer her question, Sebastian emerged from the water, his wet hair sticking to his face in such a way he resembled a sea monster on the hunt.

“Don’t tell me you pushed him into the water,” said Grayson.

“Well….” Lafayette began.

Grayson sighed, “Of course you did.”

“Marquis!” Sebastian shouted as he marched towards them. It took Grayson back to the days of when he’d screw up as an apprentice.

“You had better run, he’ll find you here,” laughed Isabeau.

“He’ll catch up to me in a second, you know that,” Lafayette muttered.

“Why’d you do it?” Grayson asked.

“Because I thought it’d be funny. Trust me, I regretted it the moment he fell.”

“Where is that French man!?” Sebastian shouted as he got closer to them.

“I’m a dead man,” Grayson heard Lafayette muttered as he got up and ran as fast as he could.

It was just as Lafayette said. The moment he got up and ran, Sebastian was able to catch up with him within seconds. The French man was hauled over his mentor’s shoulders and carried towards the ocean.

“Please, monsieur! I’m sorry!” Lafayette pleaded before he was dropped into the ocean. Isabeau laughed at his misfortune and Grayson couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“I almost feel bad for him,” she said.

“You do?” Grayson asked.

“I said ‘almost’ Grayson.”


End file.
